Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 07
is the seventh episode of the Metal Fight Beyblade anime. The english dubbed version was first shown on June 5th, 2010 on YTV in Canada. North America aired this episode on Cartoon Network on July 17th 2010. Summary After his defeat at the hands of Hikaru, Kenta is left alone with Benkei, who suddenly gets very mad, still wishing to help Kenta. To supposedly aid him, he takes him off the ground by grabbing the front of his shirt, and he throws him down. However, Kenta understands that Benkei just wants to help him, so he accepts to do as he says. First, he is told to go running around the town. On his way, he encounters Madoka and Gingka, and mocks them because he thinks they are starting to be a couple! Both of the other two do not appear to be bothered by that. They ask him why he had been running though, but he refuses to tell them his reasons, which leads Gingka and Madoka to follow him back to the ruins on top of the hill. There, they hide behind some pillars to spy on Benkei and Kenta.They witness very uncommon procedures on Benkei's part to train Kenta in beyblading: he pushes the latter around everywhere, Benkei throws Kenta metres above his head, he trains him intensively with actual professional equipment, etc. Somehow though, Kenta and him really develop a strong brotherly relationship and they like to challenge each other. This really surprises Gingka and Madoka. Meanwhile, Tetsuya had been hiding under his cloak, spying on Benkei and Kenta. He has a twisted idea: he tries to sneak over to Hikaru, but she easily notices him. He tells her that Benkei is now training the one she thinks is "Gingka Hagane." This thought makes her lose the small trust she had for Benkei. Later, she meets him and tells the Bull Blader that he better prepare 'Gingka', because she challenges him again, confident that she will still win. The confrontation shocks Benkei, but he knows that he has to stay with Kenta, because he knows what it feels like to be thoroughly defeated. Tetsuya is happy to see that he has gotten people in trouble. During the following day, Benkei and Kenta meet up in front of the tournament building. Madoka comes in during one of their 'brotherly craziness'; Benkei immediately goes to hide behind a tree. Somehow, his big form is so well hidden that not only does Madoka not see him, but a dog also comes to urinate on him. Madoka offers Kenta a Metal Face to improve his stamina abilities. Kenta is extremely grateful for her gift and, once she has left, he has regained confidence and is ready to go challenge Hikaru with Benkei. On their way though, Tetsuya comes out of hiding and blocks them by doing very odd moves. Knowing that time is quickly slipping by, Benkei angrily challenges Tetsuya to a Beybattle in order to keep him busy while Kenta runs to the meeting point. Both start Beyblading and it quickly ends in a draw. Hikaru now understands that Kenta is a real rival, and she really does not want to lose against him as she did against other boys when she was younger. Another battle begins and Hikaru immediately uses her blade's duplicating technique because she knows that this is what beat Kenta last time. However, with his new Metal Face and since he had acknowledged after the tie that he needed to use his Track's wings, Kenta defeats her Storm Aquario with his special attack, Saggitario Flame Claw! All the support he got from his friends Gingka, Madoka and Benkei lead him to victory. Benkei, who had finished Beybattling Tetsuya's Mad Cancer, runs to Kenta and repeatedly lightly throws him up in the air and they both express their happiness that Kenta has won. However, Benkei is still determined to defeat Gingka Hagane. As he is leaving the city, he meets the other Face Hunters who tell him that Kyoya would never accept to see anybody help a shrimp like Kenta; he should be banned from the group. Of course, it was Tetsuya who reported Benkei's actions to them, and he is very glad to bring big trouble to other people. Featured Beybattles Featured Beys *Flame Sagittario *Storm Aquario *Dark Bull Characters in Order of Appearance Special Moves used * * * Cameos Differences in adaptations * In the original Japanese version, when Madoka says to Ginga about getting a shot, the english dub mentioned medicine instead. Probably because they thought talking about needles would be scary for kids. Trivia * Ginga has a fear of doctors, and needles. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Metal Fight Episodes